Honest Trailer - Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and The Wasp is the 267th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 Marvel superhero film Ant-Man and The Wasp. The video is 4 minutes 47 seconds long. It was published on October 16, 2018, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It has been viewed over 2.3 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Ant-Man and The Wasp on YouTube "A film... that would have blown everyone's mind less than 10 years ago, but because it doesn't further Marvel's 19-movie super-plot enough, nerds will treat it like a pesky insect." '~ Honest Trailers - Ant-Man and The Wasp'' Script As the '''MCU reaches its darkest hour, killing half of your favorite heroes in an instant, Marvel's next movie will answer the least important question on everyone's minds: Where was Paul Rudd? Rudd playing drums Ant-Man and the Wasp Return to the franchise that everyone likes but no one really cares about in this satisfying episode of Marvel season 3 episode 8. And while you don't need to see the [[Honest Trailer - Ant-Man|first Ant-Man]] to know what's going on, you definitely need to catch up on Captain America: Civil War - especially if you're in the movie (Michael Douglas: an interview I really screwed up because they didn't tell me when we started this that I should go see Captain America. ''So what I read the script for this, I had no idea at the beginning what was going on.). You are everyone's Dad right now Mr. Douglas and I love you for it. The cutest Marvel white boy not named Chris returns as Ant-Man: the hero who toes the line between effortless charm and just plain effortless. He'll team up once again with Hank Pym, the guy who invented an end to world hunger then used it to build fighting suits; Hope Pym, the first female Marvel hero in a movie title and like the fifth female Marvel hero playing the series when rolling her eyes at a goofy male counterpart; and Luis, who makes up for being the MCU movies' only Mexican character by being the absolute 'most' Mexican character ('Luis:' Oh, my Abuelita had a jukebox in a restaurant. Yeah, only played Morissey). Embark on a feature-length game of "Capture The Lab" ('Sonny Burch': I've arranged some bars for your lab. '''Hank Pym:' He got the lab. Bill Foster: I've got to get that lab back. Hank Pym: We need to regroup and figure out where that lab is. Someone: Pym's lab is gone. Hank Pym: Get my lab. Sonny: I want that lab. Ant-Man: I'll get the lab. Sonny: LAB! Hope: Bert's got the lab. Ant-Man: I got the lab... the lab...), as our heroes race to save Michelle Pfeiffer from 30 years in the Quantum Realm - a CGI Wonderland made of Doctor Strange outtakes, Easter eggs and, I guess, beauty supplies because she came out of there looking nice. But hot on their tails is Ghost - a girl who just wants to cure her chronic pain (Ghost: It always hurts.) and gets the snot beaten out of her for trying. That'll teach you to not to want pain! And last but definitely least, Sonny Burch - a regular guy with a couple of goons, a tan suit, and a crappy restaurant, I guess (Sonny: 'I've also committed numerous health code violations in my restaurant.). Come on! Where's this tech? Super moss? He's going after four of the strongest, smartest people in the MCU with nothing but a cellphone and a dream! Oh, come on! Iron Fist could beat this guy! Iron Fist. ''story: Iron Fist cancelled. Enjoy all the visual Ant-Man-ery you've come to expect where little things are en-biggened and big things are constantly belittled ('''Hope: If you two are finished comparing sizes), creating awesome action scenes that spit in the face of physics. But according to Marvel, you can make science do anything if you just slap the word quantum on it (Hank: Quantum realm. Sonny: Quantum technology. Bill: Quantum anomaly. Hank: Quantum phase. Hope: Quantum spectrometer. Bill: Quantum system. Sonny: Quantum energy. Someone: Quantum research. Computer: Quantum void. Bill: Quantum entanglement between the quantum states. Hope: Quantum healing particles Ant-Man: Do you guys just put the word quantum in front of everything?). Hey! Stop calling at your own lazy explanations! That's our job! So enjoy a film that manages to be funny and compelling with good action and great effects that would have blown everyone's mind less than 10 years ago (Little girl: This is awesome), but because it doesn't further Marvel's 19-movie super-plot enough, nerds will treat it like a pesky insect. nerd voice Umm, how many planets did they visit? Just one? Pass. I don't get out of bed for anything less than a Celestials. Good day, sir. Starring: Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man Big Hero Shticks; Douglas as Hank Pym Smalling Down; Lilly as Hope Pym/The Wasp If You Like It Then You Should Have Put A Sting On It; Goggins as Sonny Burch Dumb Zemo; Fishburne as Bill Foster Definitely Not Nick Fury L. Jackson: "I'm not Laurence Fishburne!"; Park as Jimmy Woo Office Park; Pfieffer as Janet van Dyne A Bug's Wife; John-Kamen as Ghost Uhh, Phasing! the Ant ANTony Mackie; and Hank and Scott Lang wearing Kevin Feige style cap and sunglasses disguises Kevin and the Feiges. for Ant-Man and the Wasp - West Coat Avengers. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] West Coast Avengers Pym shrinks a building, tilts it and wheels it to a car I hope all the furniture was bolted down before you did that. Also, I hope you have a septic tank 'cause those toilets are not hooked up to anything. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for both other MCU movies featuring Ant-Man - Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War. * This is the first time in Screen Junkies' history that Honest Trailers for all MCU movies have existed. See list of Honest Trailers for links to them all! Watch the full Honest Trailers commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Ant-Man and the Wasp has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many reviews commented on the even-handed tone of the video and highlighted Screen Junkies's observation about the film's lack of connectivity to the wider MCU. The Fandom said that the video was "probably the most reasonable honest trailer we’ve seen from Screen Junkies, and it’s pretty funny." Similarly, Laughing Place noted while this Honest Trailer "may have been a bit more generous than normal, it still picks the film apart." Heroic Hollywood wrote that the Honest Trailer was "a solid mix of sarcastically presented criticism and legitimate praise." LRM Online found Screen Junkies' comment about fan expectations notable, writing "they point out a bit of the obvious. On the heels of Avengers: Infinity War, this movie doesn’t really propel forward the main plot of the world at large, and at this point in the franchise, that’s what fans wanted. That being said, they’re clear to point that if this film had been released 10 years ago, it would have blown our minds." ScreenRant made similar observations, writing that the Honest Trailer "manages to both compliment and poke fun at the follow-up to 2015's Ant-Man, while commenting on the minimal impact it has on the larger MCU as a whole." Comic Book Movie suggested the Honest Trailer "plays both sides by taking a few good-natured swipes." Despite this, Comic Book Movie was overall lukewarm about the Honest Trailer, writing "it falls short of their best effort, but there are still some very funny bits, including a little shout-out to the fans that dismissed the sequel because it didn't have enough connections to the wider Marvel Cinematic Universe." Punch Drunk Critics were similarly lukewarm towards the Honest Trailer, opining that this was "a passable entry from the Screen Junkies. These Honest Trailers lost their edge a long time ago, but occasionally they're still worth checking out. Basically I watch them for the clever puns at the end." In contrast, The Mary Sue declared that the Honest Trailer was "pretty funny" and drew attention to the added level of difficulty involved in this Honest Trailer, recognizing that "making jokes about a comedy is always hard, especially a comedy that’s as strong as the Ant-Man sequel, but the Honest Trailer team is more than up to the task." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Ant-Man And The Wasp Honest Trailer Points Out This Film Would Have Blown Our Minds 10 Years Ago '- LRM Online article * '“Ant-Man and the Wasp” Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- Laughing Place article * 'ANT-MAN AND THE WASP Honest Trailer Pokes Fun At The Movie And The "Nerds" That Complained About It '- Comic Book Movie article * '“Quantum” is the word in this ANT-MAN AND THE WASP Honest Trailer '- The Fandom article * 'Ant-Man & The Wasp Honest Trailer: Just Slap 'Quantum' Onto Everything '- ScreenRant article * ''Ant-Man and the Wasp' Gets an Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'Ant-Man And The Wasp’s Honest Trailer Pokes Fun At The Movie’s Science ' - CinemaBlend article * '‘Ant-Man And The Wasp’ Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment '- Heroic Hollywood article * 'Ant-Man and the Wasp’s Honest Trailer Shows Us It’s All About the Quantum '- The Nerdy article * 'Honest Trailer For The Satisfying But Forgettable 'Ant-Man And The Wasp' '- Punch Drunk Critics article * '‘Ant-Man and the Wasp’ Honest Trailer: Marvel’s Cutest Hero Not Named Chris is Back '- Slash Film article * 'Ant-Man and The Wasp Honest Trailer Plays Capture the Lab '- CBR.com article * 'The Ant-Man and the Wasp Honest Trailer Is Here to Make Fun of the Quantum Realm '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailer For ANT-MAN AND THE WASP Pokes Fun at The Feature Length Game, Capture The Lab '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Ant-Man Category:MCU Category:Season 12 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Phase Three Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga